Vocaloids 4
by Forever Lazy
Summary: The Vocaloid House got new members, the Vocaloid 4! - PM me your Vocaloid, and see what kinds of adventure they'll live! - Submission Closed -T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A young girl woke up in a white room. She looked around, trying to recognize where she was. She finally shook her head. No memories were coming back. She got up, clenching the thin layer of fabric, the only thing she had on. She walked toward a door, opening it to saw an outfit. It was a red and black vertically stripped button-up shirt with a black long jacket, the bottom brushing the floor, and a red skirt with black combat boots. Staring mindlessly at the clothes for a few seconds, she decided to put them on, at the place of the white thin layer of the unknown fabric, which didn't cover her very well.

When she finished dressing herself, she exited the white room to end in another one, also white. There, she saw a mirror, which she approached. Looking at her reflection, she noticed her bloody red hair, which she immediately tied in a high ponytail. Tied, her hairs were knee-length. Her eyes were a reddish brown and her skin was peach-colored. She was an average height and thin, slender.

Suddenly, she heard voices from a door. She approaches it, hearing distinct voice through the door. Opening it, she saw a crowd full of people, an array of different hair color.

"It's her!" whispered someone, breaking the silence.

"It's one of the Vocaloid from Vocaloid 4!" said someone else. The girl understood nothing while the crowd surrounded her.

Suddenly, someone got out from the crowd, standing in front of the girl.

"Hey! I'm Miku Hatsune! You must be Rikke Tovi, the new red-haired girl Vocaloid!" said the tealette. The girl tilted her head, still not understanding why she was here.

Miku smiled once more, patient.

"You're a Vocaloid, a virtual singer, a synthetic voice. You had been created to sing, as all of us!" she explained. "Your name is Rikke Tovi. I understand that it must be hard to understand… The first hours, or days, after you wake up are always difficult. But this time, we had been prepared for it. We'll teach you everything!" she continued.

"Yes! Master created a school for all the news. We'll literally teach all the new Vocaloids!" said a blond boy, relying Miku. "So don't worry; in not too long, you'll understand everything. With that, in the room beside, all the new Vocaloids 4 are there! You should go meet them. We'll meet you later. Oh, and by the way, I'm Len Kagamine!" finished the blond, gently leading her to the said room. He opened the door, letting her enter before closing it behind her, leaving her alone with the others new Vocaloids.

FORM:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Voice:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Items:

Song Genre:

Language (as much as you want):

Favorite Vocaloid(s):

Favorite song(s) (as much as you want):

Favorite composer(s) (as much as you want):

Hobby:

Open To Relationship?:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter one. Not all the OCs are in the first chapter. The one that isn't there will be showed in the next chapter. The two first chapter are only to show the accept OCs. Don't worry if you're OC isn't there, it'll be in the next chapter for sure. (I accepted them all, closing just before having too much.) BTW, thanks for all the marvellous OCs. ^^**

**(Also, I put the name before the given name before the surname, only for you to know.)**

Rikke looked at the loud crowd. Some people were screaming, others talking loudly and others calmly sitting on a chair. Suddenly, she felt hands grabbing both of her shoulders as she turned to saw a white-haired guy on her right and a black-haired one on her left.

"Do you have any friends here?" asked the white-haired man. He had short messy white hair and black eyes. He had an ivory skin and was tall. He wore a black shirt with white open hoodie. He also wore white pants and black boots.

"She's surely the newest of us all…" said the other one on her left, thoughtfully. He had black hair with pale grey eyes, accompanied by an ivory skin. Also tall, he wore a white shirt with a black open hoodie and black pants. He wore white boots to finish.

"I'm Kenta Sakurai and this is my twin, Kitsu!" said the white-haired boy cheerfully as his twin nodded quietly. "And you are?"

"Rikke Tovi." She whispered quietly while Kenta grabbed her arm.

"Come with us, Rikke! We'll show you some friends!" said Kenta, Kitsu slowly shaking his head with a faint smile.

Kenta was obviously the cheerfully, out-going brother when Kitsu was the quieter, mature one.

They brought her over a table where four young girls and one boy were sat. The first one had blond hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She was tan and slim. She wore a white tank top with a sleeveless purple vest and a purple skirt rimmed with white over white ripped tight going down to just below the knee. Finally, she had black combat boots going to mid-calf.

The second one had long black hair kept in a ponytail with dark brown eyes. She was pale and slim. She wore a black tank top with sleeveless dark blue vest and dark blue skirt rimmed with black over black ripped tights going down to just below the knee. She wore black combat boots going to mid-calf with dark blue and black stripped fingerless gloves going to her elbows.

The third girl had short soft pink hair reaching a few inch above her shoulders and straight bangs with a braided headband. She was C cup with a slender body and a porcelain skin. She also had forest green eyes. She wore a sliver tube top with green vein-like designs, paired with a white short vest and black shorts. She wore and sliver high thigh boots also with green vein-like designs.

The fourth and last girl had shoulder-length black hair. She was 1,56 cm tall. Her left eye was pink and her right golden yellow. She had two ears piercings in each ear. She wore a marine blue dress, knee long and had at the hip a black belt. She wore a black leather bracelet and black boots. She had side-bangs and her hair was tied to a little ponytail

The only boy had a pale skin with bright green eyes. He had short black hair that is a bit messy in the front and he had somewhat of a clean face. He is a bit tall, around 175 cm. He has a thin and a slender body. The boy had black leather pants. He wore a silver chain belt and black boots with belt wrapped around them. He wore a black shirt with no arms. After that he wore a long black coat which he keeps open. Similar coat to Kaito, only that it's black and more of a punkish style. He usually made sure he has more spiky hair then.

"Hey, I'm Ayaka Mori and this is Akuma Saito." said the first girl, pointing to the second one when saying Akuma's name.

"Rei Hawthorne." said the guy.

"I'm Airi Hanami!" said the pinkette.

"Celia Meis." said the third girl shyly.

"Hello, I'm Rikke Tovi." Rikke said.

They began to talk, Kenta and Airi being the louder.

At a farther table, an eight years old –almost nine- girl sat on a girl's lap, staring at the newest Vocaloid, the last of the Vocaloid 4. Her hair was a natural straight black like ebony, chest length. She had full straight bangs and Asian-like dark brown eyes. She was fair-skinned. She had a round face with squeeze-able cheeks. She was little light-weighted, around 1.2 meters tall. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with a white overcoat and a simple pleated skirt. She also wore a pastel-colored beret and white stockings. Finally she had black school shoes with strap. She was called Mashiro Kinoshita.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Oh, surely the newbie." said the girl on who's lap Mashiro was sat on.

"And where is Onee-chan?" she asked, pouting.

"I don't know she'll probably come back soon." answered the girl tiredly. The girl, seventeen years old, had waist-length curly white hair. Silver reflection mirrored in them. Her eyes were a glimmering violet while her skin was like porcelain. She was short and thin. The right side of her hair were hold by two violet clips in a X. Her bangs were swept to the left. She wore a black fedora hat with a violet ribbon at the base and a white rose pin striped by violet zebra lines. On her right ears, she had an earring with chains ending with a black pearl. On her right ears was a black pearl earring. She wore a white button-up shirt with a black vest and a violet scarf around her neck. Her sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. She wore violet gloves, unhanged white suspender striped with violet zebra lines and black shorts. She had black knee-length boots with violet and white zebra-striped lace. She was named Yuka Reinzu.

"She's Rikke Tovi." answered a boy. He had sliver blue hair, originally black, reaching a little above his neck with bangs swept to the left. He had red clips that looked like cross holding his hair down the right. He also had sea-green eyes and a sun-kissed tan. He wore a light blue t-shirt that had orange long sleeves connected, paired with a midnight blue shoulder sleeve zip-up jacket and a black fedora. He had an aqua scarf around his neck. He also wore black skinny jeans and white high-tops. He was called Sora Haruki.

"The latest Vocaloid then!" said another guy, smiling widely. He had spiky golden blond hair (like Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7) and piercing dual-colored eyes, the right electric blue and the left emerald green. He had a porcelain skin and a muscular body, but still thin. Tall, he had high cheekbones and sharp facial features. He wore a beige sweat-shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and black pants, with mid-calf high combat boots. Aviators' goggles were around his neck and he wore black fingerless gloves. His name was Shou Nakazuma.

"Let's meet her!" decided Yuka, walking toward Rikke.


End file.
